Question: Suppose that we have a right triangle $ABC$ with the right angle at $B$ such that $AC = \sqrt{61}$ and $AB = 5.$ A circle is drawn with its center on $AB$ such that the circle is tangent to $AC$ and $BC.$ If $P$ is the point where the circle and side $AC$ meet, then what is $CP$?
Since we have a right triangle, we can see that any circle with center on $AB$ is tangent to $BC$ at the right angle itself, or $B.$ Since $P$ is the point at which $AC$ and the circle meet, we see that $CP$ is a tangent from $C,$ as is $BC.$ That means $BC = CP.$ We can easily find $BC$ via the Pythagorean Theorem, as $AB^2 + BC^2 = AC^2.$ Plugging in $(5)^2 + BC^2 = (\sqrt{61})^2,$ we can find $BC = CP = \boxed{6}.$